


Bad Dream

by xphantomhive



Series: Chapters of Armin Ackerman's Life [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mama Bear Levi, because it is the otp, but it will be real, he's so protective, i'm seriously guys, platonic eremin for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has a bad dream; Levi comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It's been requested I continue this series, so here goes nothing. To answer someone who commented: yes, there will be eremin in this series. My tags are not empty promises, I assure you of that.

Ever since Levi had become Armin's parent, he trained himself to be a light sleeper. If someone broke in, they wouldn't even get near the precious blonde; they'd be dead before they even stepped foot on the second floor. So, he woke with a start when small, childlike sobs floated from Armin's room to his. In a flash, he was out of his room and standing before the crib of the toddler, who was crying, sobbing, and hiccuping.

"Hey, hey, hey," Levi coos gently, picking the boy up and wiping his tears, delicately tugging hairs from his face that have stuck to his cherry red cheeks. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Dammit. He's getting attached; looks like the promise to himself is out the window. Armin hiccups quietly.

"I had a bad dream!" There isn't a reason for further questioning—if it had been that bad of a dream, the poor boy didn't deserve to relive it. Without speaking a word, he grabs the boys' stuffed animal and totes them both back to his room, laying down in the bed with Armin curled to his chest.

"Would you like to tell me about something? A person you've made friends with, perhaps? Maybe it'll make you feel better." He doesn't think Armin will have anything to say, because he's only four and they only go out to the park every now and then, but he does.

"Eren Jaeger!" He whisper-yells, like they're sharing some brilliant secret. "He was one of my friends when I still lived in a cramped home, before I got taken away. I miss him."

Levi sighs. He's going to be roped into meeting this child. "Does he ever go to the park?"

"We went to the park on Monday and Friday! Daddy, can we please go see him? Please?"

It's too late, now. Armin's hopes are soaring through the sky, and Levi is most certainly not going to tell him they can't go visit his friend. "Sure, Armin."

The blonde cheers.


End file.
